The Month Long Journey
by Little Miss Novella
Summary: Because in the manga, Yugi and Yami had a month before the last duel. Ever wonder what exactly happened during that month? 30 drabbles. Implied puzzleshipping. YugixYami. Hints of other relationships.
1. Egypt

**The Month Long Journey**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, whoever does, owns it.

Summary: Because in the manga, Yugi and Yami had a month before the last duel. Ever wonder what exactly happened during that month? 30 drabbles. Implied puzzleshipping. YugixYami. Hints of other relationships. PS. I got permission from anotherfan311 to reupload this and continue this story for her!

******

Egypt. It was beautiful, but I was tired of seeing all the sites. That and Yami, I mean Pharaoh Atem, tends to be quiet. I don't know why, but I don't think he's enjoying much of this relaxation for this trip.

"Hey, Yami, I mean Pharaoh, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yugi, I am alright now" replied Yami back.

I thought I saw a hint of smile on his face. I don't know but I think he's enjoying himself more now.

******


	2. Go Fish

**The Month Long Journey**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, fourkids does (or something like that...) Also anotherfan311 allowed me to continue this story!

* * *

**Go Fish**

Out of all the tame games that Joey suggested (some of them being poker, and spin the bottle, and truth and dare), both Yugi (and Yami) agreed to play Go Fish. After all, the game was relatively simple, and it wasn't a game that made Yugi feel uncomfortable at all. Poker, he could play, but, Joey was the ultimate gambler, and was unpredictable when playing Poker, while spin the bottle was uncomfortable because Tea was the only girl on the trip, and hit Joey on the head when he even suggested. Truth and dare was out only because Yugi wasn't even sure if Yami wanted to tell all the truth, like whether or not he really liked Tea (cause, Yugi knows for the fact that Yami doesn't care for Tea like that all, actually Yugi, isn't even sure Yami understands the term "like-like").

"Alright, I am tired, and I am going to see if Tea is feeling better" said Tristan, and only Joey nodded back. Yugi had a feeling that the rest of the gang only did these games to distract himself as well as Yami from the inevitable fate that will happen (apparently Yugi and Yami needed to duel each other, in order for Yami to leave this---, well Yugi didn't want to go there at all.

"Yugi, you know everything will be alright" said Joey. And Yugi felt well, and Yami (who was brooding the entire time the gang was playing go fish, suddenly felt well.

'You know Yugi, he's right' told Yami to Yugi. Of course, Yugi was obvious to Joey cheating and stealing a card from his hand.

"Hey Yug, guess what, I win, I guess you are no longer the king of games, but don't worry, I won't even tell Kaiba about it" said Joey.

And the rest of the night was spent having fun and laughing with his friends. Nothing will ever break the bonds of friendship.


	3. Pyramids

**The Month Long Journey**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, fourkids does (or something like that...) Also anotherfan311 allowed me to continue this story!

* * *

**Pyramids**

One of the first things Yugi wants to see are what makes Egypt so wonderful-the pyramids. He wants to see them because they are a beautiful treasure, something so old and ancient and yet still have the wonderful beauty as once hold so long ago.

Yugi isn't sure why he told Yami why he thought he had to go to all the pyramids, but he had to. Somewhere he will find Yami's tomb.

Yugi wonders how mangificant Yami's tomb would be?

Yami knows for the fact where his tomb is at. He just wants Yugi, to finish finding all the hidden pieces of where the location of his tomb is at. He hopes Yugi isn't disappointed, because his tomb is really small and incomplete.

Yugi finds a tomb that is very plain, and all the hieroglyphics were faded.

"Here lies-," Yami said out loud translating the only remaining hieroglyphics on his tomb.

Yugi couldn't help but think the pyramids were beautiful (-just like Yami is beautiful).

"Hey, Yugi, guess what?" yelled Joey, "I found a tomb with cobras."

Yugi heard Tea scream at Joey at a distance.

He was glad he was on vacation with Yami right now.


	4. Kiss

**The Month Long Journey**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, fourkids does (or something like that...) Also anotherfan311 allowed me to continue this story!

* * *

**4. Kiss**

If there ever is one thing that Yugi wishes he can do with Yami, it would be to kiss him. Kiss him on the cheek, kiss him on the mouth, anywhere really. But he can't do these actions to Yami.

He just wants to be able to show Yami how grateful he's been to have such a wonderful companion like him. To have someone deeply care for him and love him for himself and nothing else. To teach him the values of friendship and love, and that he's bigger than people really think of him.

Yugi really wants to kiss Yami, so that he can have that first kiss with that special person he's meant to be with.

He hopes that he kind find someone just like Yami, who would love him and show a huge amount of compassion.

Yugi sometimes wish the fate wasn't so kind that day.


End file.
